


A Day in the Life

by PutItBriefly



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutItBriefly/pseuds/PutItBriefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Tony and Pepper -- a jumble of poor choices, hyper-focus and struggling to build something brand new with the person you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to be a few months ago on Tumblr, where I asked people to give me prompts that I could spin into a story. This version has a few minor differences from the one that originally appeared on my blog. A few little things didn't sit well with me -- a point of characterization here, an idea that didn't come across well there.

**A Day in the Life**

****

**Tape**

Tony’s sleep schedule, like any other schedule of his, is less a pattern and more a meandering stream of whimsy. He’s the only person capable of holding himself accountable, so Pepper has never be able regulate this behavior.

Although the nature of their relationship has changed, her ability to get him to come to bed has not.

Pepper watches Tony as he works. He’s unaware of the time, perilously close to 2 AM, and her. 

Enthusiasm for watching him solder somewhat lacking, Pepper leaves him to his project. Two pieces of metal fuse together somewhat more cleanly than two lives.

 

**Deduce**

If he can get this particular design flaw corrected, Tony is prepared to call it a night.  In his mind, the idea of leaving the problem and coming back later does not exist.  A project provides too much stimulation.  He cannot redirect his energy elsewhere.  He cannot contain it and move on.  

Then the resolution of this problem will ripple outwards, causing new ideas, providing new stimulation, new urgencies.

But Pepper is alone in his home, turning his space into something that belongs to them both while he sequesters himself away.  

Therefore, he really hasn’t been the man she deserves.

 

**Pancakes**

His kitchen has Pepper fairly convinced that the only thing that stands in the way of Tony and a vegan lifestyle is a love of beef. The refrigerator is always stocked with fresh vegetables. The pantry contains whole grain flour and a variety of brown rices. He may have been born in New York, but he’s got a California soul through and through. Sustainability is his watch word. Pepper never particularly enjoyed cooking before -- especially in the morning -- but she finds that quality ingredients make all the difference.

(Tony thinks the breakfast of champions is the hair of the dog.)

 

**Jewelry**

Whenever Tony watches her dress, Pepper half-expects him to try to convince her not to. 

(Okay, fine, 75%.)

(Okay, fine, he missed out on any potential sex last night, so it’s closer to 80%.)

(Okay, fine, he has labeled the lingerie she wears to work ‘exciting,’ which has her absolutely baffled that she’s managed to step into her dress uncontested.) 

He zips her up. The way his palms lay flat against her back for an entirely unnecessary duration has her thinking -- Now. 

But he doesn’t.

So, she puts on her rings and frets about panty lines.

(There aren’t any.)

 

**Gumption**

Happy is due to bring the car around soon, so Pepper asks, “Ready to get this show on the road?”

It’s all catching up with him -- his age and his health, how little he sleeps and how much he drinks. So he says, “No.”

This doesn’t surprise her because Pepper knows his patterns. She’s not even upset. Tony is the only one that can hold himself accountable. “Get some sleep,” Pepper advises, wearing an almost exasperated smile.

“I have too much to do.”

“Good initiative,” she says, “but you’re not getting a promotion.” 

“I really feel like it’s my year.”

 

**Facade**

Stark Industries under Pepper Potts has a very different atmosphere than when Tony was the CEO. Making executive decisions was never his forte. To tell the truth, it isn’t really hers, either. Whether he truly thought so or not, Tony largely behaved as though the company ran itself. Pepper cannot afford to take the same hands-off approach that he did. Her promotion had not been well-received. Her management style reflects hard-won respect. 

Tony is still the public face of the company. There will never be another Obadiah Stane in Stark Industries, but it won’t be his doing.

 

**Loyal**

When Pepper became CEO, expectations among the personnel of Stark Industries was largely divided into two camps: those who believed Pepper was a puppet ruler, reciting words that Tony dictated, and those who believed she would sensibly overturn his more controversial decisions.  

Pepper was a mouthpiece as an assistant.  As a CEO, she will stand her ground.  While she is not, _necessarily,_ a fan of how he chooses to _express_ them, Pepper has nothing but respect for Tony’s ideals.  The legacy of Stark Industries will become his greatest source of pride.  She will not allow any less.

Forget Iron Man.

 

**Lace**

Whether he’s gotten any genuine rest or is just experiencing a caffeine-born second wind, Pepper can’t say.  The razor edge of his focus has widened in scope.  He’s able to take in more.  Pepper finally feels like Tony is seeing her.

He looks older when he smiles -- it’s the wrinkles around his mouth, around his eyes.  Tony won’t stop smiling.  He’s so pleased with himself that she really can’t stand it.  There’s no shortage of interest in her exciting underthings now.  There’s so much adoration in his calloused hands and crooked smile.      

God help her, she adores him, too.

 

**Kick**

Self-reproach isn’t really his style, so Tony doesn’t waste time wallowing in any guilt over his behavior.  He had a problem that he needed to work through and he did so, at the cost of a few other responsibilities.  Skipping a trip to the office cost him nothing; breakthroughs always happen in his private workshop.  Pepper hums to herself as she pulls her hair into a messy ponytail; by all outward appearances, she does not feel neglected.  He catches her eye and grins at her blush.  

Self-reproach isn’t his style, but self-improvement is.  Tomorrow will be better.  

 

**Accordion**

Pepper classifies what Tony listens to firmly beneath the header of “noise,” not music.  It’s loud, angry noise.  She knows the lyrics to many of his songs, a tragically unavoidable consequence of their eleven years together. 

When she comes down to say good night and make a final attempt at luring him to bed, the song she interrupts is unfamiliar.  There’s something about it she can’t place, something different from his other selections.  Not good different, just unfathomable.  

He’s willing to part with the engine block tonight.  While he washes up, Tony regales her with the existence of doom metal. 


End file.
